Source:NetHack 3.3.0/system.h
Below is the full text to system.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/system.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)system.h 3.3 99/07/02 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 6. #define SYSTEM_H 7. 8. #ifndef __GO32__ /* djgpp compiler for msdos */ 9. 10. #define E extern 11. 12. /* some old may not define off_t and size_t; if your system is 13. * one of these, define them by hand below 14. */ 15. #if (defined(VMS) && !defined(__GNUC__)) || defined(MAC) 16. #include 17. #else 18. # ifndef AMIGA 19. #include 20. # endif 21. #endif 22. 23. #if (defined(MICRO) && !defined(TOS)) || defined(ANCIENT_VAXC) 24. # if !defined(_SIZE_T) && !defined(__size_t) /* __size_t for CSet/2 */ 25. # define _SIZE_T 26. # if !((defined(MSDOS) || defined(OS2)) && defined(_SIZE_T_DEFINED)) /* MSC 5.1 */ 27. typedef unsigned int size_t; 28. # endif 29. # endif 30. #endif /* MICRO && !TOS */ 31. 32. #if defined(__TURBOC__) || defined(MAC) 33. #include /* time_t is not in */ 34. #endif 35. #if defined(ULTRIX) && !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) || defined(NHSTDC)) 36. /* The Ultrix v3.0 seems to be very wrong. */ 37. # define time_t long 38. #endif 39. 40. #if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(VMS) 41. # define off_t long 42. #endif 43. #if defined(AZTEC) || defined(THINKC4) || defined(__TURBOC__) 44. typedef long off_t; 45. #endif 46. 47. #endif /* __GO32__ */ 48. 49. /* You may want to change this to fit your system, as this is almost 50. * impossible to get right automatically. 51. * This is the type of signal handling functions. 52. */ 53. #if !defined(OS2) && (defined(_MSC_VER) || defined(__TURBOC__) || defined(__SC__) || defined(WIN32)) 54. # define SIG_RET_TYPE void (__cdecl *)(int) 55. #endif 56. #ifndef SIG_RET_TYPE 57. # if defined(NHSTDC) || defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(OS2) || defined(__DECC) 58. # define SIG_RET_TYPE void (*)() 59. # endif 60. #endif 61. #ifndef SIG_RET_TYPE 62. # if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(SUNOS4) || defined(SVR3) || defined(SVR4) 63. /* SVR3 is defined automatically by some systems */ 64. # define SIG_RET_TYPE void (*)() 65. # endif 66. #endif 67. #ifndef SIG_RET_TYPE /* BSD, SIII, SVR2 and earlier, Sun3.5 and earlier */ 68. # define SIG_RET_TYPE int (*)() 69. #endif 70. 71. #ifndef __GO32__ 72. 73. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(RANDOM) 74. # ifdef random 75. # undef random 76. # endif 77. # if !defined(__SC__) && !defined(LINUX) 78. E long NDECL(random); 79. # endif 80. # if !defined(SUNOS4) || defined(RANDOM) 81. E void FDECL(srandom, (unsigned int)); 82. # else 83. # ifndef bsdi 84. E int FDECL(srandom, (unsigned int)); 85. # endif 86. # endif 87. #else 88. E long lrand48(); 89. E void srand48(); 90. #endif /* BSD || ULTRIX || RANDOM */ 91. 92. #if !defined(BSD) || defined(ultrix) 93. /* real BSD wants all these to return int */ 94. # ifndef MICRO 95. E void FDECL(exit, (int)); 96. # endif /* MICRO */ 97. /* compensate for some CSet/2 bogosities */ 98. # if defined(OS2_CSET2) && defined(OS2_CSET2_VER_2) 99. # define open _open 100. # define close _close 101. # define read _read 102. # define write _write 103. # define lseek _lseek 104. # define chdir _chdir 105. # define getcwd _getcwd 106. # define setmode _setmode 107. # endif /* OS2_CSET2 && OS2_CSET2_VER_2 */ 108. /* If flex thinks that we're not __STDC__ it declares free() to return 109. int and we die. We must use __STDC__ instead of NHSTDC because 110. the former is naturally what flex tests for. */ 111. # if defined(__STDC__) || !defined(FLEX_SCANNER) 112. # ifndef OS2_CSET2 113. # ifndef MONITOR_HEAP 114. E void FDECL(free, (genericptr_t)); 115. # endif 116. # endif 117. # endif 118. #if !defined(__SASC_60) && !defined(_DCC) && !defined(__SC__) 119. # if defined(AMIGA) && !defined(AZTEC_50) 120. E int FDECL(perror, (const char *)); 121. # else 122. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 123. E void FDECL(perror, (const char *)); 124. # endif 125. # endif 126. #endif 127. #endif 128. #ifndef NeXT 129. #ifdef POSIX_TYPES 130. E void FDECL(qsort, (genericptr_t,size_t,size_t, 131. int(*)(const genericptr,const genericptr))); 132. #else 133. # if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 134. E int qsort(); 135. # else 136. # if !defined(LATTICE) && !defined(AZTEC_50) 137. E void FDECL(qsort, (genericptr_t,size_t,size_t, 138. int(*)(const genericptr,const genericptr))); 139. # endif 140. # endif 141. #endif 142. #endif /* NeXT */ 143. 144. #ifndef __SASC_60 145. #if !defined(AZTEC_50) && !defined(__GNUC__) 146. /* may already be defined */ 147. 148. # ifdef ULTRIX 149. # ifdef ULTRIX_PROTO 150. E int FDECL(lseek, (int,off_t,int)); 151. # else 152. E long FDECL(lseek, (int,off_t,int)); 153. # endif 154. /* Ultrix 3.0 man page mistakenly says it returns an int. */ 155. E int FDECL(write, (int,char *,int)); 156. E int FDECL(link, (const char *, const char*)); 157. # else 158. # ifndef bsdi 159. E long FDECL(lseek, (int,long,int)); 160. # endif 161. # if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(__TURBOC__) 162. # ifndef bsdi 163. E int FDECL(write, (int, const void *,unsigned)); 164. # endif 165. # else 166. # ifndef __MWERKS__ /* metrowerks defines write via universal headers */ 167. E int FDECL(write, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned)); 168. # endif 169. # endif 170. # endif /* ULTRIX */ 171. 172. # ifdef OS2_CSET2 /* IBM CSet/2 */ 173. # ifdef OS2_CSET2_VER_1 174. E int FDECL(unlink, (char *)); 175. # else 176. E int FDECL(unlink, (const char *)); /* prototype is ok in ver >= 2 */ 177. # endif 178. # else 179. # ifndef __SC__ 180. E int FDECL(unlink, (const char *)); 181. # endif 182. # endif 183. 184. #endif /* AZTEC_50 && __GNUC__ */ 185. 186. #ifdef MAC 187. #ifndef __CONDITIONALMACROS__ /* universal headers */ 188. E int FDECL(close, (int)); /* unistd.h */ 189. E int FDECL(read, (int, char *, int)); /* unistd.h */ 190. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); /* unistd.h */ 191. E char *FDECL(getcwd, (char *,int)); /* unistd.h */ 192. #endif 193. 194. E int FDECL(open, (const char *,int)); 195. #endif 196. 197. #if defined(MICRO) 198. E int FDECL(close, (int)); 199. #ifndef __EMX__ 200. E int FDECL(read, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned int)); 201. #endif 202. E int FDECL(open, (const char *,int,...)); 203. E int FDECL(dup2, (int, int)); 204. E int FDECL(setmode, (int,int)); 205. E int NDECL(kbhit); 206. # if !defined(_DCC) 207. # if defined(__TURBOC__) 208. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); 209. # else 210. # ifndef __EMX__ 211. E int FDECL(chdir, (char *)); 212. # endif 213. # endif 214. # ifndef __EMX__ 215. E char *FDECL(getcwd, (char *,int)); 216. # endif 217. # endif /* !_DCC */ 218. #endif 219. 220. #ifdef ULTRIX 221. E int FDECL(close, (int)); 222. E int FDECL(atoi, (const char *)); 223. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); 224. # if !defined(ULTRIX_CC20) && !defined(__GNUC__) 225. E int FDECL(chmod, (const char *,int)); 226. E mode_t FDECL(umask, (int)); 227. # endif 228. E int FDECL(read, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned)); 229. /* these aren't quite right, but this saves including lots of system files */ 230. E int FDECL(stty, (int,genericptr_t)); 231. E int FDECL(gtty, (int,genericptr_t)); 232. E int FDECL(ioctl, (int, int, char*)); 233. E int FDECL(isatty, (int)); /* 1 yes, 0 no, -1 error */ 234. #include 235. # if defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) || defined(__GNUC__) 236. E int NDECL(fork); 237. # else 238. E long NDECL(fork); 239. # endif 240. #endif /* ULTRIX */ 241. 242. #ifdef VMS 243. # ifndef abs 244. E int FDECL(abs, (int)); 245. # endif 246. E int FDECL(atexit, (void (*)(void))); 247. E int FDECL(atoi, (const char *)); 248. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); 249. E int FDECL(chown, (const char *,unsigned,unsigned)); 250. # ifndef __DECC_VER /* suppress for recent DEC C */ 251. E int FDECL(chmod, (const char *,int)); 252. E int FDECL(umask, (int)); 253. # endif 254. /* #include */ 255. E int FDECL(close, (int)); 256. E int VDECL(creat, (const char *,unsigned,...)); 257. E int FDECL(delete, (const char *)); 258. E int FDECL(fstat, ( /*_ int, stat_t * _*/ )); 259. E int FDECL(isatty, (int)); /* 1 yes, 0 no, -1 error */ 260. E long FDECL(lseek, (int,long,int)); 261. E int VDECL(open, (const char *,int,unsigned,...)); 262. E int FDECL(read, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned)); 263. E int FDECL(rename, (const char *,const char *)); 264. E int FDECL(stat, ( /*_ const char *,stat_t * _*/ )); 265. E int FDECL(write, (int,const genericptr,unsigned)); 266. #endif 267. 268. #endif /* __SASC_60 */ 269. 270. /* both old & new versions of Ultrix want these, but real BSD does not */ 271. #ifdef ultrix 272. E void abort(); 273. E void bcopy(); 274. # ifdef ULTRIX 275. E int FDECL(system, (const char *)); 276. # ifndef _UNISTD_H_ 277. E int FDECL(execl, (const char *, ...)); 278. # endif 279. # endif 280. #endif 281. #ifdef MICRO 282. E void NDECL(abort); 283. E void FDECL(_exit, (int)); 284. E int FDECL(system, (const char *)); 285. #endif 286. #if defined(HPUX) && !defined(_POSIX_SOURCE) 287. E long NDECL(fork); 288. #endif 289. 290. #ifdef POSIX_TYPES 291. /* The POSIX string.h is required to define all the mem* and str* functions */ 292. #include 293. #else 294. #if defined(SYSV) || defined(VMS) || defined(MAC) || defined(SUNOS4) 295. # if defined(NHSTDC) || (defined(VMS) && !defined(ANCIENT_VAXC)) 296. # if !defined(_AIX32) && !(defined(SUNOS4) && defined(__STDC__)) 297. /* Solaris unbundled cc (acc) */ 298. E int FDECL(memcmp, (const void *,const void *,size_t)); 299. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (void *, const void *, size_t)); 300. E void *FDECL(memset, (void *, int, size_t)); 301. # endif 302. # else 303. # ifndef memcmp /* some systems seem to macro these back to b*() */ 304. E int memcmp(); 305. # endif 306. # ifndef memcpy 307. E char *memcpy(); 308. # endif 309. # ifndef memset 310. E char *memset(); 311. # endif 312. # endif 313. #else 314. # ifdef HPUX 315. E int FDECL(memcmp, (char *,char *,int)); 316. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (char *,char *,int)); 317. E void *FDECL(memset, (char*,int,int)); 318. # endif 319. #endif 320. #endif /* POSIX_TYPES */ 321. 322. #if defined(MICRO) && !defined(LATTICE) 323. # if defined(TOS) && defined(__GNUC__) 324. E int FDECL(memcmp, (const void *,const void *,size_t)); 325. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (void *,const void *,size_t)); 326. E void *FDECL(memset, (void *,int,size_t)); 327. # else 328. # if defined(AZTEC_50) || defined(NHSTDC) || defined(WIN32) 329. E int FDECL(memcmp, (const void *, const void *, size_t)); 330. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (void *, const void *, size_t)); 331. E void *FDECL(memset, (void *, int, size_t)); 332. # else 333. E int FDECL(memcmp, (char *,char *,unsigned int)); 334. E char *FDECL(memcpy, (char *,char *,unsigned int)); 335. E char *FDECL(memset, (char*,int,int)); 336. # endif /* AZTEC_50 || NHSTDC */ 337. # endif /* TOS */ 338. #endif /* MICRO */ 339. 340. #if defined(BSD) && defined(ultrix) /* i.e., old versions of Ultrix */ 341. E void sleep(); 342. #endif 343. #if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(SYSV) 344. E unsigned sleep(); 345. #endif 346. #if defined(HPUX) 347. E unsigned int FDECL(sleep, (unsigned int)); 348. #endif 349. #ifdef VMS 350. E int FDECL(sleep, (unsigned)); 351. #endif 352. 353. E char *FDECL(getenv, (const char *)); 354. E char *getlogin(); 355. #if defined(HPUX) && !defined(_POSIX_SOURCE) 356. E long NDECL(getuid); 357. E long NDECL(getgid); 358. E long NDECL(getpid); 359. #else 360. # ifdef POSIX_TYPES 361. E pid_t NDECL(getpid); 362. E uid_t NDECL(getuid); 363. E gid_t NDECL(getgid); 364. # else 365. # ifndef getpid /* Borland C defines getpid() as a macro */ 366. E int NDECL(getpid); 367. # endif 368. # ifdef VMS 369. E int NDECL(getppid); 370. E unsigned NDECL(getuid); 371. E unsigned NDECL(getgid); 372. # endif 373. # endif 374. # if defined(ULTRIX) && !defined(_UNISTD_H_) 375. E unsigned NDECL(getuid); 376. E unsigned NDECL(getgid); 377. E int FDECL(setgid, (int)); 378. E int FDECL(setuid, (int)); 379. # endif 380. #endif 381. 382. /* add more architectures as needed */ 383. #if defined(HPUX) 384. #define seteuid(x) setreuid(-1, (x)); 385. #endif 386. 387. /*# string(s).h #*/ 388. #if !defined(_XtIntrinsic_h) && !defined(POSIX_TYPES) 389. /* #includes ; so does defining POSIX_TYPES */ 390. 391. #if (defined(ULTRIX) || defined(NeXT)) && defined(__GNUC__) 392. #include 393. #else 394. E char *FDECL(strcpy, (char *,const char *)); 395. E char *FDECL(strncpy, (char *,const char *,size_t)); 396. E char *FDECL(strcat, (char *,const char *)); 397. E char *FDECL(strncat, (char *,const char *,size_t)); 398. E char *FDECL(strpbrk, (const char *,const char *)); 399. 400. # if defined(SYSV) || defined(MICRO) || defined(MAC) || defined(VMS) || defined(HPUX) 401. E char *FDECL(strchr, (const char *,int)); 402. E char *FDECL(strrchr, (const char *,int)); 403. # else /* BSD */ 404. E char *FDECL(index, (const char *,int)); 405. E char *FDECL(rindex, (const char *,int)); 406. # endif 407. 408. E int FDECL(strcmp, (const char *,const char *)); 409. E int FDECL(strncmp, (const char *,const char *,size_t)); 410. # if defined(MICRO) || defined(MAC) || defined(VMS) 411. E size_t FDECL(strlen, (const char *)); 412. # else 413. # ifdef HPUX 414. E unsigned int FDECL(strlen, (char *)); 415. # else 416. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 417. E int FDECL(strlen, (const char *)); 418. # endif 419. # endif /* HPUX */ 420. # endif /* MICRO */ 421. #endif /* ULTRIX */ 422. 423. #endif /* !_XtIntrinsic_h_ && !POSIX_TYPES */ 424. 425. #if defined(ULTRIX) && defined(__GNUC__) 426. E char *FDECL(index, (const char *,int)); 427. E char *FDECL(rindex, (const char *,int)); 428. #endif 429. 430. /* Old varieties of BSD have char *sprintf(). 431. * Newer varieties of BSD have int sprintf() but allow for the old char *. 432. * Several varieties of SYSV and PC systems also have int sprintf(). 433. * If your system doesn't agree with this breakdown, you may want to change 434. * this declaration, especially if your machine treats the types differently. 435. * If your system defines sprintf, et al, in stdio.h, add to the initial 436. * #if. 437. */ 438. #if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(__DECC) || defined(__SASC_60) || defined(WIN32) 439. #define SPRINTF_PROTO 440. #endif 441. #if (defined(SUNOS4) && defined(__STDC__)) || defined(_AIX32) 442. #define SPRINTF_PROTO 443. #endif 444. #if defined(TOS) || defined(AZTEC_50) || defined(__sgi) || defined(__GNUC__) 445. /* problem with prototype mismatches */ 446. #define SPRINTF_PROTO 447. #endif 448. #if defined(__MWERKS__) || defined(__SC__) 449. /* Metrowerks already has a prototype for sprintf() */ 450. # define SPRINTF_PROTO 451. #endif 452. 453. #ifndef SPRINTF_PROTO 454. # if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(DGUX) || defined(NeXT) || !defined(BSD) 455. E int FDECL(sprintf, (char *,const char *,...)); 456. # else 457. # define OLD_SPRINTF 458. E char *sprintf(); 459. # endif 460. #endif 461. #ifdef SPRINTF_PROTO 462. # undef SPRINTF_PROTO 463. #endif 464. 465. #ifndef __SASC_60 466. #ifdef NEED_VARARGS 467. # if defined(USE_STDARG) || defined(USE_VARARGS) 468. # if !defined(SVR4) && !defined(apollo) 469. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 470. # if !(defined(SUNOS4) && defined(__STDC__)) /* Solaris unbundled cc (acc) */ 471. E int FDECL(vsprintf, (char *, const char *, va_list)); 472. E int FDECL(vfprintf, (FILE *, const char *, va_list)); 473. E int FDECL(vprintf, (const char *, va_list)); 474. # endif 475. # endif 476. # endif 477. # else 478. # define vprintf printf 479. # define vfprintf fprintf 480. # define vsprintf sprintf 481. # endif 482. #endif /* NEED_VARARGS */ 483. #endif 484. 485. 486. #ifdef MICRO 487. E int FDECL(tgetent, (const char *,const char *)); 488. E void FDECL(tputs, (const char *,int,int (*)())); 489. E int FDECL(tgetnum, (const char *)); 490. E int FDECL(tgetflag, (const char *)); 491. E char *FDECL(tgetstr, (const char *,char **)); 492. E char *FDECL(tgoto, (const char *,int,int)); 493. #else 494. # if ! (defined(HPUX) && defined(_POSIX_SOURCE)) 495. E int FDECL(tgetent, (char *,const char *)); 496. E void FDECL(tputs, (const char *,int,int (*)())); 497. # endif 498. E int FDECL(tgetnum, (const char *)); 499. E int FDECL(tgetflag, (const char *)); 500. E char *FDECL(tgetstr, (const char *,char **)); 501. E char *FDECL(tgoto, (const char *,int,int)); 502. #endif 503. 504. #ifdef ALLOC_C 505. E genericptr_t FDECL(malloc, (size_t)); 506. #endif 507. 508. /* time functions */ 509. 510. # ifndef LATTICE 511. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 512. E struct tm *FDECL(localtime, (const time_t *)); 513. # endif 514. # endif 515. 516. # if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(SYSV) || defined(MICRO) || defined(VMS) || defined(MAC) || (defined(HPUX) && defined(_POSIX_SOURCE)) 517. E time_t FDECL(time, (time_t *)); 518. # else 519. E long FDECL(time, (time_t *)); 520. # endif /* ULTRIX */ 521. 522. #ifdef VMS 523. /* used in makedefs.c, but missing from gcc-vms's */ 524. E char *FDECL(ctime, (const time_t *)); 525. #endif 526. 527. 528. #ifdef MICRO 529. # ifdef abs 530. # undef abs 531. # endif 532. E int FDECL(abs, (int)); 533. # ifdef atoi 534. # undef atoi 535. # endif 536. E int FDECL(atoi, (const char *)); 537. #endif 538. 539. #undef E 540. 541. #endif /* __GO32__ */ 542. 543. #endif /* SYSTEM_H */ system.h